


Moments We Have Together

by kitkatt0430



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Barry dies and life goes on, Fixing what The Arrow did to Earth-2, Iris and Cisco moving on from their grief together, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, and then Barry comes back because this is scifi, no one stays dead in scifi, pre Barry/Cisco, pre Barry/Cisco/Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Years pass before Barry returns from his sacrifice in the fight against the Anti-Monitor.  These are the moments in between, as Iris and Cisco learn to grieve together and find strength together.  (Find love together.)





	Moments We Have Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a halloween fic.
> 
> This is not a halloween fic.
> 
> ... try try again? Anyway, enjoy this Barry/Iris/Cisco story that popped in out of nowhere while hopefully I can pull together something halloween shaped.

_ **2019** _

“Cisco’s date with Kamilla apparently went well,” Barry sighed, dropping onto their bed dejectedly.

“We should be happy for him,” Iris reminded him, tone gentle but firm.

“I know. I am. Really. I just...”

“I know,” Iris echoed, sliding onto the bed and curling up against him. “I was hoping the same thing. After all those discussions we had, and then… we’re not going to say anything are we?”

“Now that he’s dating someone else? Not it,” Barry tapped his nose, prompting a giggle from his wife. “It was a possibility, us dating him, our relationship growing to include him. But Cisco may not even be interested in polyamory, even in polyfidelitous form, and… and if Kamilla makes him happy...”

“Then lets be happy for him,” Iris filled in. “Tomorrow. We’ll be happy for him tomorrow. Tonight… tonight we eat ice cream and watch sappy romance films and get this out of our systems. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” Barry kissed Iris lightly and then sat up, “we’re out of ice cream, so how about I make a food run while you pick out our movie line up?”

“Sappiest movies I can find,” Iris promised with a laugh.

* * *

_Dad…_

* * *

Ceramic shattered against the wall and rained down on the floor below where Cisco had thrown the mug. His hands itched to grab a second one.

They’d just lost Nora. Now they were going to lose Barry. He couldn’t…

He cared too much. That was always Cisco’s weakness. He cared too damn much.

“I gave up my powers,” he said, voice rough from tears and guilt and self-hatred. “I fucking gave up my powers because I thought I’d have time. To plan for this, to come up with something to keep Barry from disappearing. But now there’s no time at all and what if I had my powers? What if that could’ve changed things?”

“You’re a genius, Cisco,” Ralph said quietly. “So do what you do best. Build something to save Barry. Build something to undo the cure or to mimic your powers or… just stop throwing things.”

“Harry always threw things when he was pissed off,” Cisco muttered woodenly. “Now he’s dead. Earth-2 is gone. Harry’s dead, Jesse’s dead… god, I don’t know how to tell Wally. Jesse was his ex.”

“What about… which Earth did Sherloque go to? Is he...”

“Fine, for now,” Cisco replied. “I can’t lose anyone else...” but Ralph was right. What Cisco did best – what he always did best – was build things. And already a kernel of an idea was blooming in the back of his brain.

But first he should probably clean up the ceramic mess.

* * *

_Dad, wake up…_

* * *

It didn’t work.

“Iris, I’m so sorry,” Cisco sobbed. She held him, crying too.

They stood in front of a fresh grave, Barry’s name on the headstone.

“It wasn’t your fault, Cisco.” She held on tightly. “Never think it was your fault.”

* * *

_Dad…_

* * *

_ **2020** _

“I’m sorry, Cisco, I just… I can’t do this anymore.” Kamilla rubbed at her eyes. “I’ve been trying to keep us together, but you’re just… even when you’re with me, your mind is a million miles away.”

“Kamilla, I’m sorry, I can try...” he trailed off when she shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Cisco. I… I’ve already accepted a job outside of Central City.”

“Oh.” It occurred to Cisco this should hurt more than it did. But something in him was just… relieved it was over.

* * *

_Wake up._

* * *

“Holy shit,” Cisco breathed. “Harry? Jesse?”

The retired scientist nodded while his speedster daughter zipped over to wrap Caitlin in a hug.

“How? Earth-2 was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor’s anti-matter.” Cisco felt almost like he couldn't breathe. This couldn’t be real.

“Apparently, when the Anti-Monitor was destroyed, it reversed the last few realities he obliterated,” Harry explained, “I don’t… I don’t understand the science behind it, but Jesse does so she can explain it better later. But the important part is our Earth and its population is alive again. It was utter chaos for a while there, though. This was our first real chance to come here and find out how you’re all doing.”

“Well, I’m sure I speak for all of us,” Joe spoke up, “when I say we’re all glad you’re alive. When we found out Earth-2 was destroyed...”

“We were devastated,” Caitlin told him. She shifted to Frost, who added, “I cried. Never done that before. My tears freeze, it was kind of awkward.”

Jesse made an amused noise and quietly introduced herself to Frost. Then she frowned and looked around. “Where’s Barry?”

“He died,” Iris told them. “He… he was the only one who could reach the Anti-Monitor. The only one who could...”

For a moment, Cisco thought she’d start crying again. Instead, Iris rallied herself.

“It was good timing, you two arriving when you did. I… I brought everyone here because I had something very important to tell you all. It’s… it’s good news,” she smiled, wanly. “I’m… I’m pregnant.”

There was silence and then… Cisco elbowed Wally. “We’re gonna be uncles.”

“I’m going to be the cool uncle,” Wally said immediately. “You can be the nerdy uncle.”

“Nerdy uncle is the cool uncle,” Cisco insisted.

Joe and Cecile each wrapped Iris in a hug.

* * *

_Can’t you hear me?_

* * *

“I’m huge.”

“Well, you are pregnant,” Cisco teased.

Iris scowled and Cisco had no doubt that if they weren’t at the doctor’s office that something would’ve been thrown at his face. Instead, Iris just complained some more. “I’m fat. Not just pregnant, Cisco. I’ve gotten fat. Even the Doctor thinks I’m big for this early in the pregnancy.”

What the Doctor had said implied the possibility of twins more than the likelihood that Iris was putting on too much weight. But Cisco intended to hold his peace until the ultrasound was done.

Joe and Cecile were supposed to be here with Iris, but several emergencies had come up and Wally was needed as the new Flash, Joe had to go in to work, Cecile was using her empathy to talk down a meta whose powers were connected to their anxiety, and Frost was needed to help Wally which meant Caitlin was unavailable too. With Ralph out of town on his missing persons case again, that left Cisco the only one available to give Iris support during her check up.

Doctor Cress came back in with the new bottle of ultrasound gel he’d left to retrieve when the first bottle had proven to be empty.

Cisco moved out of the way while Iris pulled up her shirt to reveal a small, rounded belly. The Doctor squirted out the gel and then flipped on the ultrasound machine, bringing the little wand over to roll around on Iris’ stomach.

Watching the monitor, a little dry mouthed with anticipation, Cisco watched as his suspicions were confirmed.

“Twins?” Iris sounded torn between elation and terror. “How am I going to handle twins alone?” she whispered.

“Hey,” Cisco took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “You’re not gonna be alone. I’ll be there for you and so will Caitlin and Ralph too. Joe and Cecile are gonna be great grandparents. Whatever you need, Iris. Just tell me and it’ll get done.”

* * *

_Open your eyes, Dad._

* * *

Fortunately it wasn’t too difficult to talk Iris out of her ‘Dawn and Don’ idea. They did have to invoke the name ‘Donald Trump’ to get Iris to rule out ‘Don’ as a contender, but that was Cecile’s stroke of genius.

And now Cisco was holding Dawn Cecile West-Allen while Henry Bartholomew West-Allen nursed from his mom, who was tired but glowing (which, as Frost pointed out, ‘glowing’ mostly meant sweaty but smiling) after the long labor she’d just been through.

Dawn had her father’s eyes already.

Sitting down heavily on the cramped sofa in Iris’ private hospital room, he started to cry quietly.

“Cisco,” Caitlin asked softly, “what’s wrong?”

“He should be here,” Cisco muttered and no one had to ask who he meant.

Ralph took a turn holding Dawn and Cisco dissolved into tears in Caitlin’s arms.

* * *

_There’s something important you need to hear._

* * *

Even knowing how much Nora had resented it in that other future, Iris had both babies chipped with power blockers the moment Caitlin’s tests returned positive. Her babies were speedsters and Iris couldn’t keep up with that even if Wally moved in full time with her and that wasn’t fair to ask. Not when he was already taking on the mantle of the Flash and tackling college at CCU.

Besides, the amount of breast milk speedster babies would need to consume? Iris was very appreciative that Cisco calculated that out for her because it was definitely the deciding factor.

Her boobs did not create that much milk and the amount of formula it’d cost her to cover the excess? She was not making that much formula all the time.

“If I were to get a house,” Iris asked Cisco, Caitlin, and Frost one day, “could I tempt you three to move in with me even though babysitting duty is basically implied?”

“Cisco’s been practically living at your place already, a house would just make it more comfortable,” Frost observed, holding baby Henry in her arms reverently. “Cisco is such a good uncle,” Frost added, cooing to the baby. “He is, isn’t he?”

“I’d be fine with that,” Cisco said, shooting Frost a wry look. “Frost’s not exactly wrong, I am at your place a lot these days. I love helping out with these little monsters.”

“Caity and I are up for it too,” Frost told her. “But, like, if the theoretical house has a basement, we call dibs.”

Iris felt utterly relieved. “Let’s start house hunting then. Find a realtor...”

Since Cisco was the only one not holding a baby, he opened up a new browser on the computer.

* * *

_And I may not get the chance to say it again once you go back._

* * *

Cisco knows when he fell in love with Barry Allen. The first time they did a _Star Trek_ movie marathon, Cisco had turned to Barry and repeated with Spock ‘I have been, and always shall be, your friend.’ Barry’s face had just completely lit up with joy as he did the Vulcan salute in return. And Cisco was smitten from that moment forward.

But of course, there’d been Barry’s fixation on Iris and Cisco had known he had no real chance. He’d been content with their friendship and when Barry and Iris finally did hook up, Cisco surprised himself by not feeling jealous. Wistful, but not jealous. And then he’d started things with Cynthia and thought…

Well, it didn’t really matter what he’d thought. They’d loved each other and proven that love wasn’t enough when a relationship just didn’t work.

Maybe he could’ve made things work with Kamilla, but when Barry died, something in Cisco died too. He couldn’t blame her for not staying when he couldn’t find it in himself to put forth the effort of maintaining their relationship.

But now, as he watched Iris unwrap baby books from under the Christmas tree to present to Dawn and Henry with an increasingly ridiculous flourish, Cisco was starting to realize he’d fallen in love with someone else along the way.

He was in love with Iris West. And he had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

_So Dad, please…_

* * *

_ **2021** _

Iris had felt like she’d gone numb after Barry died. And if it weren’t for her babies, she might’ve stayed that way. Numb and empty and lost…

Did every man she fell in love with have to die?

She’d honestly thought that stress had made her period late. She was on the pill; it wouldn’t have been the first time she’d gone longer than expected without a period and would’ve sworn with absolute certainty that she wasn’t pregnant.

The pregnancy test had actually been an impulse buy. It just sort of made its way into her grocery cart almost as if by magic. Wishful thinking that the late period and the bloated feeling was anything other than her body gearing up for a particularly awful week curled up around her heating pad.

The little positive symbol had changed her life.

And then Cisco had stepped up and just… been there for her. The day she found out her baby was actually babies? He was there holding her hand. He stayed every night at the hospital, helping her with the babies and playing his Switch during the lulls. Sleeping on what had to be the most god awful couch ever. Somewhere along the way, he’d become indispensable.

Once upon a time, Iris and Barry had discussed opening up their relationship to Cisco. Those feelings never quiet went away for her and now they buzzed in her chest, warm and longing as she watched him ever so gently read ‘My First Physics Book’ to Henry and Dawn, who watched in dazed incomprehension because they loved the sound of Cisco’s voice so much.

Barry would want her to move on. He’d want her to find someone who’d love her and treat her right. Who’d make her smile and her heart ache with happiness. He’d be over joyed if she found that happiness with Cisco. And she’d seen the way he watched her sometimes, bashful and uncertain.

Not unlike Barry, Cisco would never make the first move.

“Ralph and Sue have offered to take the twins for the evening this Friday,” Iris said, settling beside her babies and looking up at Cisco with them.

“Yeah? Gonna treat yourself to something nice? Spa evening?” Cisco asked, placing the book aside.

“Actually, I would like to treat myself to something nice. A date. With you, if you’d be interested.”

A stunned expression flittered across Cisco’s face. “A real date or a friend date?”

“A real date.” Iris reached out and took his hand in hers. “I care about you a great deal, Cisco. I’d like to go on a date with you. I’d like to kiss you.”

He beamed, so beautiful and warm. “I’d like that too.”

* * *

_Wake up._

* * *

_ **2025** _

Barry’s eyes open and he’s in STAR Labs. Lady Gaga is playing in the background. _Poker Face_, of course.

“How’s this even possible?” Ralph could be heard asking, but it sounded like no one knew.

“Cisco’s device worked,” Barry said, sitting up gingerly. “It just took longer than expected to bring me home, that’s all.” He frowned uncertainly. “I think… I think I saw Nora.”

* * *

_Tell mom I love her. And I love you too dad. And I wish… I wish I could’ve had Uncle Cisco for a second dad, like the twins do._

* * *

Cisco and Iris are stunned by Nora’s message given to Barry. That she loves them, misses them, wishes she’d known Cisco could’ve been her dad too.

Barry’s not certain where he fits in anymore, with Iris and Cisco. But they reach out, each taking one of his hands in theirs and…

He’s hopeful. He has two beautiful children he needs to get to know. And there are two people he loves very much who may find it in their hearts to let him slot his heart back in place with theirs.

“You know, you broke my heart a little when you started dating Kamilla.” Barry smiled hesitantly at Cisco. “I don’t know if Iris ever told you this, but we’d been about to ask you to date us when you found her.”

“She told me,” Cisco replied, squeezing Barry’s hand a little. “I’m hoping we’ve got the opportunity to try that again, though. That the three of us can...” he took Iris’ free hand in his own.

“The three of us can be a family with the twins… and the new baby on the way.” Iris beamed as Cisco’s eyes went wide.

“We’re gonna have another baby?”

“Don’t pass out,” Iris teased, kissing his cheek.

Barry had never felt like his life was more full than this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The Speed Force was originally going to be the one talking to Barry, but Nora pointed out the Speed Force had nothing interesting to say and took over the spot herself.


End file.
